Needing someone with green eyes
by futurewriter102
Summary: After Clare makes a fool out of herself and runs to the park to see a boy who cares. How will he help? What are their feelings? What does everyone else think? Should Clare let her break up get in the way or is she over it? READ TO FIND OUT! *Sorry the summary sucks but i promise it's going to be really good.
1. telling him

One day there was a girl with light curls and eyes that were as blue as the sea siting on a bench in the park late a night. She was crying;her eyes were all red and puffy. Then a man with dark brown almost black hair and emerald green eyes walks up to the girl and sits next to her."Whats wrong" the man asked. She turned to the man and you could she the lines of where the tears had fallen "well i don't think i want to say what i have to say to a complete stranger" she replied. She began to cry more and then bury her face into her hands and let out a soft sob. "Well then I'm Eli" he stated as he stuck out his hand. "I'm Clare and I'm sorry if i came off a little bit rude" She replied as lifted her face from her hands and she shook his hand. "Once again why are you crying" he asked kindly once again. "Where do i start, I just embarrassed myself in front of my now ex-boyfriend, um my parents are getting divorced, and everyone and everything is making me crazy" she exclaimed as she looked into his green eyes. "Well that sucks " he commented. She let out a soft giggle almost silent. "Majorly " she commented with a soft angelic smile. A smile Eli seem to like. "So you answer me one question why is he your ex-boyfriend" he asked. Quickly her smile faded away into a frown. "I went to visit him today and he walked up to the door asked me what i was doing there and i reminded him we had plans and then the saddening moment, i saw my best friend wrapped around in his bed sheets. I was so sad i actually kissed him and finally he broke up with me and as soon as he did that i ran here" she said feeling her lips in remembrance of the kiss. Clare buried her face into her hands again and Eli sat there with one hand covering his mouth and the other on his leg. "He should be the one sad then" he stated as he removed his hand from his mouth. she quickly removed her face from her hands and her eyes widened in curiosity of what he meant. "why would you say that" she asked. Slowly he put his hand on her back and rubbing circles on her back. "From what i know of you, your an amazing girl with a big heart and you love to smile and he should be sad because he lost you and all of those great qualities" he said. She looked into his eyes and saw a sincere and a man who cared. For a moment they sat there just looking into each others eyes he saw the eyes of a lady with a big heart that is aching and she saw a man who. She quickly surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck. Unsure what to do he put his arms on her . "Thank you" she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "For what" he asked. " For listening and actually caring" she answered as they let go of each other. "Its no problem so whats his name" he asked. "K.c." she answered, when she answered Eli was in momentary shock. "What school does this kc go to" he asked. "Degrassi why" she answered as she put one of her soft curls behind her ear. "I go to Degrassi" he commented.


	2. finding out more

For a moment Clare was frozen knowing that Eli goes to Degrassi with her. "You do" she asked. "yes i do and i happen to be close friends with Kc" he answered. "Not that i care or anything but did he say anything about me or his new slutty girlfriend" she asked. "well about a week ago he told me he met up with a cute blonde and that he had a date with a girl with cute curls" he answered as he put one of her curls behind her ear. "well you can tell Kc I'm happy that he doesn't have to live by my vow anymore" she added as she wiped her eyes and twisted her purity ring around her finger. "I'll tell him" he said. "Eli I'm sorry and I'll probably see you at school but i have to go before my sister calls a search party" she said as she stood up from the bench. Before Clare could walk very far Eli grabbed her arm and when he did she quickly turned around. "I'll walk you home" he said as he stood up. "Ok" she shyly replied as they began to walk. "So what are you doing at the park at this time of night" she asked. "Well I wouldn't call ten o clock late and I'm here because" he began to as a man a little taller than Eli approached the two; they both knew very well who he was. "Eli I have the craziest story to tell you" he said as he noticed Clare' s presence. "To meet up with Kc" she said finishing Eli' s sentence. "I was but now I'm walking you home" he said. "Walking her home I thought we were going to hang out but no so my time with Jenna is being wasted" Kc said as he pulled his fingers through his hair. All of a sudden Clare smacked Kc and tried ti run away but before she could Kc grabbed Clare and used his other arm to smack her. Once Kc smacked her she fell to the ground."Kc stop" Eli exclaimed. "Oh so now your siding with her"Kc asked as Eli looked at Clare on the ground. Eli reached out his hand to help Clare get off of the ground. "Yes I am" he answered as Clare got off the ground and as they began to walk.


	3. The walk home and awkwardness

**You guys I will only be updating Monday-Fridays because I have no internet at home so I can't publish anything**

**also follow me on my role playing account on Twitter: Baby_Edwards10**

"Thank you, once again" she quietly thanked.

"For what being nice" he asked as she nodded.

"And not just for being nice but for also helping me in my saddest hour" she continued as she hugged him.

"You know you can call Jenna a slut, but you're already all over Eli" K.C. yelled as Eli clenched his fist as he walked over to K.C.

"You bastard" Eli started as he punched K.C. in the jaw. After he punched him he started to run towards Clare, and once he got to her they both started running to her house. Once they reached Clare's house she pointed to it.

"We're here" she stated as she turned to Eli.

"I guess and now I know where you live" he commented as they both smiled.

"So what are you going to stalk me now" she asked.

"Maybe" he answered as he shrugged his shoulders.

"You stalker" she exclaimed as she hit his arm. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes. She loved his green eyes and he loved her blue eyes.

"You have pretty eyes" he complimented as Clare's cheeks began to turn a bright pink and as she looked down at the ground.

"Thanks, I'll uh, see you around" she asked as she looked back into his eyes hoping for a yes. Now she was glowing fifty shades of red.

"Guess you will" he answered as he began to walk away.

"Eli wait" she said as he turned around to face her again.

"Yes" he asked as he raised his eyebrows and turned around to face Clare. Clare walked towards him and once she did she crashed her lips to his. This was the happiest moment of Clare's day. After their kiss broke they became momentarily speechless.

"So I'll see you around" he asked as she smiled.

"You will" she answered as he smirked at her. Just then they both heard someone calling Clares name. It was Darcy.

"Clare! Where have you been? I was just about to call Alli and Jenna to go looking for you" she asked as Eli's eyes widened.  
"Wow, you weren't kidding about the search party" he said being shocked.

"Nope and Darce, I'll talk to you later" Clare said.

"And Eli thanks for helping me" she thanked as he smiled.

"Well thank you for bring Clare home safely Eli" she thanked as Eli nodded his head.

"No problem it was the least I could do and Clare needed me and Clare, see you on Monday" he explained as he slowly walked away again.

"Clare guess what, it's past your curfew, get inside" she told Clare as a slight laugh came from Eli as he walked home.

"Thanks for ruining the moment Darce" she mumbled as they walked inside. Once they got inside they walked to their bedroom trying not to wake up mom and dad.

"Spill now! What happened? Who was that? Tell me!" she yelled in a whisper as Clare rolled her eyes.

"Fine, that was Eli and he cheered me up after K.c dumped me. There I said is K.c dumped me I should've listened to Darcy! Then before you came outside I kissed him, then he was about to say something and you ruined the moment" she explained as Darcy noticed the bruise forming on Clare's cheek.

"Clare what happened to your cheek? You kissed him, you just met him!" she asked.

"K.c hit me after I hit him then Eli punched him because he called me a slut for hugging Eli" she answered as she slid into her bed.

"And Darce I know I just met him but, he was nice to me you know, he actually cared about why I was crying when he found me. Oh, and also we'll be seeing him tomorrow, he goes to Degrassi and he's in my English class" she continued to explain as Darcy slipped into her bed.

"He's an eleventh grader, oh no, what has become of our saint Clare" she asked as Clare rolled her eyes.

"Night Darce" she said as Darcy said the same thing back to Clare.

_ ~*~*~*~*~*Next Day*~*~*~*~*~_

Clare's Pov:

I woke up and it was Sunday. I accidentally slept through church, oops; well at least I slept in for once. Today was me and Darcy day but, apparently Darcy isn't here because recently it's her and Peter (her boyfriend) day. Yippee! So that leaves me by  
myself, since mom's at work but, I can handle myself; well that might be a tiny lie considering I had a stranger protecting me the whole time. That was really nice of him, not a lot of people have treated me that nice, and so it was nice to have someone treat me like that. Well maybe I could go to The Dot but, if I want to go I should go now it looks like it's going to rain. I quickly left the house-after I changed into nicer clothes- to go to The Dot. Once I got there the smell of coffee and coffee cake entered my nose. I love that smell so I took a deep breath and walked to the counter. I saw Darcy's ex boyfriend, Spinner behind the counter.

"Hey baby Edwards what can I get ya" he asked me as I smiled at him nicely.

"Just a vanilla latte please and Darcy says hi" I answered. I lied, Darcy never said hi but, I hated them not talking to each other anymore it makes it awkward when I am their messenger. He nodded and left to go make my latte.

"Clare" someone from behind me asked but, I knew that voice. I turned around to see a curious Eli.

"How did I know you would stalk me" I asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"No, I was here first so you're stalking me" he answered as I smiled.

"No, it's the other way around" I argued as he smiled.

"Baby Edwards" Spinner called as I grabbed my latte from him then he leaned down to my ear.

"Does baby Edwards have a crush" he whispered in my ear.

"Shut up" I answered as I blushed, then he walked away.

"So do you want to sit with me" he asked as he pointed over to a table with a book on it.

"Sure" I answered as I followed him to the table.

"So what brings you here" he asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Well no one was home so why not come to The Dot" I answered as I took a sip of my delicious smelling latte.

"Oh, well now you can get to hang out with me, now who would miss that chance" he asked as he smiled.

"Everyone except me" I answered as I smiled. We both went silent. I knew what he was thinking about, he was thinking about the kiss.

"Clare, why did you kiss me" he asked as the smile on my face fell.  
"I don't know, I guess it was me thanking you…why you didn't like it" I asked.

"No…no I did I just didn't expect it from a person I barely know" he answered as my smile came back and so did the blush on my cheeks.

"Well how about we play 20 questions, so were not total strangers anymore" I suggested as he nodded.

"I'll start" he stated.

"Ok" I commented as I sat up straight.


	4. This is awkward

"Who's your best friend" he asked.  
"Alli" I answered with little to no hesitation.  
"Sav's little sister" he asked as I nodded. "Okay, moving on! How many siblings do you have"  
"One, my sister" I answer as he nodded.  
"Okay, favorite class" he asked.  
"Simple, English" I answered.  
"Is that because of me" he asked.  
"You wish" I answered as he put his hand on his heart pretending to be hurt.  
"Ouch, that hurt" he said as I smiled. "Okay, favorite T.V show"  
"Supernatural and revenge" I answered full of guilt as his face turned a shocked.  
"Supernatural is a good show, don't be ashamed" he mentioned as I smiled.  
"I'm not, so I'm guessing you like that show" I asked.  
"Hey! I'm asking the questions!" he stated.  
"Sorry" I apologized. "So next question"  
"Okay, um, single or taken" he asked as one of my eyebrows raised. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked since I already know" he was rambling but, he shouldn't have asked.  
"It's okay, you already know so, single" I answered as I looked down at my hands that were on the table. We sat there in an uncomfortable silence until I spoke up. "So how about another question" I picked up my head to look at him.  
"How about you ask me" he questioned as my eyebrows rose again.  
"We haven't gotten to twenty questions yet, we've only got to five" I pointed out.  
"Okay, then we're now playing five questions now ask me" I smiled that he was so persistent.  
"Okay, okay who's your best friend" I asked as he smiled.  
"Adam Torres" he answered just as fast as I did.  
"Okay, even though I already know what grade are you in" I asked.  
"Eleventh with Adam of course" he answered. _Mental note: meet Adam. _  
"Favorite class" I asked then took a sip of my forgotten latte.  
"English" he answered.  
"Is that because of me" I mimicked from earlier.  
"Mimicking me are you?" he asked.  
"I'm asking the questions" I answered then he smirked.  
"Any siblings" I asked as he shook his head no.  
"But, I count Adam as my brother" he answered.  
"Aw that's cute, so favorite T.V show" I asked as he smirked again.  
"Supernatural. Winchesters kick ass" he answered as we both laughed. It's time for the fifth question. _Why do I have to ask it? Can't I ask another question?  
_"Single or taken" I asked once we both stopped laughing. For a moment we looked at each other in silence before he answered.  
"Single" I was happy he was single but, I can't like him. I got dumped less than twenty four hours ago!  
"So" I awkwardly said as we both took a sip of our drinks. Then I noticed _they're _here.  
"Oh, no" I muttered as Eli put his eyebrows together in confusion. Then he followed my gaze only to see K.c and Jenna walking into the dot laughing and kissing. I saw K.c and he saw me then I tried to hide hoping that he wouldn't come over here but, of course nothing is ever in my favor.  
"Hi Clare" Jenna greeted as she walked up to me with K.c's arm wrapped around her waist. I looked up at her and gave her a fake smile. I also gave K.c no smile at all.  
"Clare" K.c greeted.  
"K.c" I greeted as I took a sip of my latte.  
"Eli, you really hurt my jaw there yesterday" he mentioned as I looked at the spot where Eli punched him, there was a bruise darker than mine.  
"You deserved it" I murmured into my latte quietly but, not quite enough because all three of them heard me.  
"Excuse me, Clarebear but, you're wrong" she argued "he only got punched because Eli is bipolar". _Eli's bipolar?  
_"No, Jenna that isn't what happened; he hit me and made me fall to the ground. See this bruise Jenna? That's from K.c, that's why Eli hit him!" I argued as I felt my bruise.  
"K.c how could you?" she asked.  
"She called you a slut!" he blamed me.  
"I didn't!" I argued. Jenna looked confused on who to believe and at this point she was angry.  
"I can't believe you two, when you guys figure out your breakup problems then you can talk to me" Jenna walked out angry.  
"Jenna" he ran after her and left the dot. We were quite until he spoke up.  
"Wow" he said "you defended me and you, that's impressive, especially coming from me" he pointed out. "I have an idea; maybe I could take you away from here and K.c drama" he suggested.  
"You aren't going to kidnap me are you?" I laughed as he rolled his eyes.  
"Well not anymore because you ruined the surprise! Will you still come though?" he asked. I nodded and we walked to his car, Morty. Morty's a hearse. A hearse! Who drives a hearse? Eli.


End file.
